sonicfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Angel Island
|Inne media= *''Sonic the Comic'' *Archie Comics *''Sonic the Hedgehog (SatAM)'' *''Sonic Underground'' *''Sonic X'' *''Sonic Boom'' *IDW Publishing |Położenie=Niebo na Ziemi |Mieszkańcy= *Knuckles the Echidna *Zwierzątka *Tikal (dawniej) *Chaos (dawniej) |Stan obecny=Nienaruszony }} , znana wcześniej jako – latająca wyspa, która pojawia się w [[Sonic the Hedgehog (seria)|serii Sonic the Hedgehog]]. Jest domem dla Knucklesa i Głównego Szmaragdu. Pozbawiona mocy wspomnianego artefaktu ląduje w oceanie. Utworzenie Pomysł stworzenia latającej wyspy narodził się już w starożytności. Pochodzi od podniebnego miasta, Chmurnego Kukułczynu, które pojawiło się w komedii Arystofanesa - Ptaki. W powieści Jonathana Swifta Podróże Guliwera pojawia się również inny przykład takiej wyspy - Laputa. Najpewniej inspiracją do stworzenia Angel Island był film reżysera Hayao Miyazaki z 1986 roku Laputa - podniebny zamek, który jest interpretacją powieści Swifta. Laputa była zaginionym miastem, które potrafiło latać dzięki mocy zielonego kamienia, w tym przypadku Levistone. Tła poziomów z Sonic the Hedgehog 3 oraz Sonic & Knuckles przypominają niektóre miejsca na wyspie Laputa, a sama fabuła również nawiązuje do scen z filmu. Opis Wygląd Angel Island to latająca masa lądu, o bardzo różnorodnym krajobrazie. Najbardziej widoczne są tutaj jednak lasy i góry. Wyspa jest w stanie latać dzięki mocy Głównego Szmaragdu. Jeśli ten zostanie zniszczony lub zabrany z wyspy, zacznie ona spadać do oceanu. Po wylądowaniu w wodzie nie stanie się jej nic poważnego, ale nie będzie w stanie latać. Na spadek Angel Island mogą mieć również wpływ inne czynniki, takie jak cięższe obiekty, które na nią spadną, np. Death Egg i Phantom Ruby. Lokacje * Angel Island Zone – dżungla obejmująca znaczną część wyspy. * Hydrocity Zone – podziemny kompleks wodnych kanałów. * Marble Garden Zone – rozległy ogród z marmurową architekturą. * Carnival Night Zone – karnawałowy park rozrywki. * IceCap Zone – pokryty śniegiem i skuty lodem obszar wyspy. * Launch Base Zone – jezioro, wokół którego Doktor Eggman zbudował swoją bazę i odbudowywał Death Egg. * Mushroom Hill Zone – las pełen grzybów. * Sandopolis Zone – pustynia z piramidami, które zamieszkiwane są przez Hyudoro. * Lava Reef Zone – wulkan, w którym dawniej rozbiło się Death Egg. * Hidden Palace Zone – pałac ukryty w głębi Lava Reef Zone. Knuckles ukrywał tutaj Główny Szmaragd. Można tutaj także przechowywać Super Szmaragdy. * Sky Sanctuary Zone – podniebne sanktuarium, sąsiadujące z wyspą. * Azure Lake Zone – malownicze jezioro na wyspie. * Balloon Park Zone – wesołe miasteczko na wyspie. * Chrome Gadget Zone – przemysłowy obszar wyspy. * Desert Palace Zone – pustynna część wyspy. * Endless Mine Zone – podziemna kopalnia. * Ołtarz Szmaragdów – zrujnowany ołtarz, na którym niegdyś znajdowały się Główny Szmaragd i Szmaragdy Chaosu. Tereny ołtarza zamieszkiwały Chao, których strażnikiem był Chaos. Obecnie na ołtarzu znajduje się jedynie Główny Szmaragd, którego strzeże Knuckles. * IceCap (Sonic Adventure) – zaśnieżony i skutym lodem obszar, z lodowymi jaskiniami. * Red Mountain – pasmo czerwonych gór i wulkanów. * Angel Island Zone (Sonic Advance) – latające ruiny. * Chaos Angel – podniebne ruiny, które Doktor Eggman przeobraził w miejsce pełne pułapek. Historia Przeszłość thumb|Angel Island w dawnych czasach 4000 lat przed wydarzeniami z Sonic Adventure Angel Island była częścią Mystic Ruins. Mieścił się tam Ołtarz Szmaragdów, na którym znajdowało się siedem Szmaragdów Chaosu i kontrolujący je Główny Szmaragd. Tereny ołtarza zamieszkiwały Chao, których strażnikiem był Chaos. Z terenem późniejszej Angel Island sąsiadowało miasto Klanu Knucklesa, którym rządził Pachacamac. Zamierzał on zdobyć Szmaragdy Chaosu siłą, aby wzmocnić swoje plemię i zapewnić mu przetrwanie. Jego córka, Tikal, nawiązała kontakt z Chao i Chaosem, uzyskując ich akceptację. Próbowała przekonać ojca do zmiany zdania, lecz bezskutecznie. Pachacamac i jego wojownicy najechali Ołtarz Szmaragdów, ciężko raniąc Tikal i Chao. Rozzłościło to Chosa, który wykorzystał moc siedmiu Szmaragdów Chaosu do transformacji w Perfect Chaosa. Perfect Chaos zabił Pachacamaca i jego wojowników, oraz zniszczył niemal całe plemię kolczatek. Tikal powstrzymała potwora, zamykając go razem ze sobą w Głównym Szmaragdzie. Czyn ten doprowadził do wyzwolenia się silnej energii, która odcięła fragment lądu od Mystic Ruins i wzniosła go w powietrze. Z biegiem czasu wokół Latającej Wyspy powstały legendy, które głosiły że Bogowie wznieśli ten teren pod niebiosa, izolując Główny Szmaragd i kolczatki, które przeżyły, od reszty świata. Szmaragdy Chaosu rozproszyły się po świecie, a na samej wyspie został tylko ich kontroler. Kolczatki przyjęły rolę strażników Głównego Szmaragdu, którego pilnowały aby nie doprowadzić ponownie do tragedii. Ostatnim przedstawicielem tej rasy i strażnikiem został Knuckles, który sam jednak nie pamiętał już dlaczego musiał strzec Głównego Szmaragdu. Sonic the Hedgehog 3 & Knuckles [[Plik:Angel Island Sonic 3.png|thumb|left|Angel Island w Sonic the Hedgehog 3 & Knuckles]] W Sonic the Hedgehog 3 Death Egg rozbiło się na Angel Island i swoim ciężarem zrzuciło wyspę do oceanu. Podczas gdy Doktor Eggman odbudowywał swoje siły, natknął się na Knucklesa - ostatniego przedstawiciela starożytnej cywilizacji, która zamieszkiwała wyspę. Udało mu się oszukać kolczatkę, wmawiając mu że Sonic i Tails niedługo przybędą na wyspę, aby ukraść Główny Szmaragd. Knuckles uwierzył doktorowi i pozwolił mu odbudować jego stację bojową w Launch Base Zone. Sonic i Tails polecieli na Angel Island Tornadem. Sonic transformował się wtedy w Super Sonica, ale gdy tylko wkroczył do dżungli zaatakował go Knuckles, który zabrał siedem Szmaragdów Chaosu i ukrył je w różnych miejscach Angel Island. Sonic i Tails przemierzali wyspę dalej, napotykając liczne Badniki Eggmana. Krótko po ich przybyciu siły doktora podpaliły pewną część dżungli. Mimo tego Sonic i Tails nadal podróżowali po wyspie, odwiedzając Hydrocity Zone, Marble Garden Zone, Carnival Night Zone i IceCap Zone. W trakcie wędrówki kilkakrotnie natknęli się na Knucklesa, który zastawiał na nich pułapki, oraz Doktora Eggmana który atakował ich swoimi maszynami. Gdy dotarli do Launch Base Zone, udało im się pokonać Eggmana i zatrzymać start Death Egg. Stacja bojowa po raz kolejny rozbiła się na wyspie, tym razem w Lava Reef Zone. W Sonic & Knuckles Sonic i Tails udali się do Mushroom Hill Zone, gdzie odkryli sposób na transformację zwykłych Szmaragdów Chaosu w Super Szmaragdy. Po tym jak dotarli do Sandopolis Zone, odkryli Death Egg aktywowane ponownie w Lava Reef Zone. W Hidden Palace Zone stoczyli walkę z Knucklesem, którą Doktor Eggman wykorzystał aby ukraść Główny Szmaragd i zasilić nim swoją stację bojową. Kolczatka próbował w ostatniej chwili powstrzymać doktora, ale nie udało mu się to. Pomógł Sonicowi i Tailsowi dostać się do Sky Sanctuary Zone, skąd bohaterowie zaatakowali Death Egg i pokonali Eggmana. Zwrócili również Główny Szmaragd na wyspę, ratując ją przed kolejnym upadkiem do oceanu. Sonic i Tails opuścili następnie Angel Island. Jakiś czas później pozostałe na wyspie EggRobo i inne Badniki ponownie zaatakowały Knucklesa. Próbowały ukraść Główny Szmaragd, co zmusiło Knucklesa do wyruszenia w pościg. Kolczatka dopadł przeciwników w Sky Sanctuary Zone, gdzie pokonał Mecha Sonica wykorzystującego moc Głównego Szmaragdu do wzmocnienia się. Po tym jak podniebne sanktuarium rozpadło się, Knucklesa i Główny Szmaragd uratował Sonic, który przyleciał Tornadem. Bohaterowie wrócili na Angel Island i ponownie umieścili tam Główny Szmaragd, oraz rozstali się w pokoju. Sonic Adventure [[Plik:Sonic Adventure DX Cutscene 290.png|thumb|Fragment Angel Island w Sonic Adventure]] W Sonic Adventure Knuckles pilnował pewnej nocy Głównego Szmaragdu. Do Angel Island zaczął się wtedy zbliżać Egg Carrier, należący do Doktora Eggmana. Naukowiec poznał historię Chaosa i postanowił go uwolnić, niszcząc Główny Szmaragd. Chaos uwolnił się, ale z nim również Tikal. Knuckles nie zdążył zatrzymać potwora, a sama Angel Island spadła do oceanu, pozbawiona mocy Głównego Szmargadu. Wylądowała tuż obok Mystic Ruins, łącząc się z nimi przez górski tunel. Knuckles udał się stąd na poszukiwania odłamków Głównego Szmaragdu. W międzyczasie wyspę odwiedzili Sonic i Tails, którzy w IceCap odnaleźli zielony Szmaragd Chaosu. Knuckles powrócił tutaj jakiś czas później, odnajdując odłamki w Red Mountain. Później Big udał się do IceCap, gdzie znalazł Żabka. Knuckles powrócił na wyspę po tym jak zgromadził większość odłamków. Częściowo odbudował Główny Szmaragd, ale pozostałe musiał znaleźć na pokładzie Egg Carriera. Na wyspie na krótko wylądował robot E-102 Gamma, za którym Knuckles podążył do bazy Eggmana. Później Sonic ścigał Egg Carrier przed Red Mountain, gdzie dołączył do niego Tails w Tornadzie 2. Po katastrofie Egg Carriera E-102 Gamma ponownie przybył na wyspę i w Red Mountain zniszczył E-104 Epsilona. Z kolei gdy Knuckles powrócił na Angel Island, przynosząc ze sobą brakujące odłamki Głównego Szmaragdu i sześć Szmaragdów Chaosu. Angel Island ponownie wzniosła się w powietrze, dzięki mocy odbudowanego Głównego Szmargadu, a kolczatka mógł odpocząć. Nieco później jednak Angel Island ponownie wylądowała w oceanie, łącząc się z Mystic Ruins. Knuckles podejrzewał, że Szmaragdy Chaosu mogły mieć na to wpływ. Krótko potem na wyspie rozbił się Doktor Eggman, którego zaatakował Chaos. Potwór ukradł sześć Szmaragdów Chaosu Knucklesa i pokonał kolczatkę. Sonic i Tails zjawili się na wyspie, ale za późno. Doktor Eggman odleciał w swoim Egg Mobilu, aby powstrzymać Chaosa. Sonic i Tails z kolei obiecali Knucklesowi, że zajmą się znalezieniem ostatniego Szmaragdu Chaosu. Dopiero po tym jak Super Sonic zneutralizował gniew Perfect Chaosa, a Tikal i sam Chaos odeszli, Angel Island mogła powrócić w przestworza. Sonic Adventure 2 W Sonic Adventure 2 Angel Island nie pojawia się ani nie zostaje wspomniana, ale Główny Szmaragd zostaje ponownie zniszczony, tym razem przez Knucklesa, który zrobił to aby klejnot nie dostał się w ręce Doktora Eggmana. Z tego powodu Angel Island najprawdopodobniej znów wylądowała w oceanie, ale powróciła w przestworza gdy Knuckles odnowił Główny Szmaragd i powrócił. Sonic Advance W Sonic Advance pojawia się poziom Angel Island Zone, którym są starożytne ruiny unoszące się w powietrzu. Sonic, Tails, Knuckles i Amy odwiedzili wyspę w trakcie swoich przygód i stoczyli tutaj walkę z Mecha Knucklesem. Sonic Advance 3 [[Plik:Oltarz szmaragdow SA3.png|thumb|Angel Island w Sonic Advance 3]] W Sonic Advance 3 Doktor Eggman wywołał Kontrolę Chaosu, która doprowadziła do rozdarcia świata na siedem części. Ostatnią z nich był poziom Chaos Angel, którym są pełne pułapek ruiny w powietrzu. Najpewniej jest to część Angel Island. Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, Amy i Cream przybyli tutaj i pokonali Eggmana, oraz towarzyszącego mu Gemerla. Później udali się do Ołtarza Szmaragdów, który pojawia się na poziomie Altar Emerald. Pokonali tutaj Gemerla oraz Hyper Eggrobo, którzy pilnowali Głównego Szmaragdu. Później Super Sonic i Eggman połączyli siły, aby powstrzymać Ultimate Gemerla. Po tych wydarzeniach Angel Island i cały świat zostały przywrócona do normalności, dzięki mocy Głównego Szmaragdu. Sonic, Tails, Amy i Cream opuścili następnie wyspę, aby powrócić do domu. Knuckles został, aby pilnować Głównego Szmaragdu. Sonic Rivals W grze Sonic Rivals Doktor Eggman Nega sprowadził na Ziemię tajemniczą wyspę Onyx Island, która okazała się być wersją Angel Island z przyszłości. Po tym jak Eggman Nega został powstrzymany, Silver zabrał złego doktora i Onyx Island z powrotem do przyszłości. Na Onyx Island pojawiają się poziomy: Forest Falls Zone, Colosseum Highway Zone, Sky Park Zone, Crystal Mountain Zone i Death Yard Zone. Sonic Chronicles: The Dark Brotherhood [[Plik:Angel Island Chronicles.png|thumb|Angel Island w Sonic Chronicles: The Dark Brotherhood]] W Sonic Chronicles: The Dark Brotherhood Angel Island zniknęła ze swojego normalnego położenia w Mystic Ruins. Okazało się później, że Imperator Ix wykorzystał Szmaragdy Chaosu aby przenieść wyspę nad jego bazę w Metropolis, aby napaść ją i zabrać Główny Szmaragd. Sonic Mania thumb|left|Hard Boiled Heavies znajdujący Phantom Ruby z Angel Island W grze Sonic Mania Angel Island została ponownie zrzucona do oceanu, przez ciężar tajemniczego Phantom Ruby, który się na niej pojawił. Sonic i Tails dolecieli na wyspę Tornadem i odnaleźli grupę Eggrobo, która wydobyła Phantom Ruby z ziemi. Roboty wykorzystały następnie moc rubinu do teleportowania bohaterów do Green Hill Zone. Knuckles wypoczywał tuż obok i został potrącony przez Eggrobo, kiedy te odlatywały z Phantom Ruby. Kolczatka również został przeniesiony do Green Hill Zone. Sonic, Tails i Knuckles odwiedzili potem w trakcie swoich przygód dwie inne lokacje z Angel Island: Hydrocity Zone i Lava Reef Zone. Prawdopodobnie do wyspy przykuta została Mała Planeta, widoczna z krateru Lava Reef. Łańcuch trzymający planetę został zerwany, a ona sama mogła wrócić do swojej pierwotnej lokacji, po tym jak Super Sonic pokonał Eggmana i Heavy Kinga w Egg Reverie Zone. Sonic Forces W Sonic Forces Angel Island pojawiła się w komiksie Sonic Forces: Stress Test. Knuckles wypoczywał na wyspie i strzegł Głównego Szmaragdu, kiedy przyleciał do niego Silver, aby przekazać katastrofalne wieści z przyszłości. Bohaterowie nie wiedzieli, że Doktor Eggman przeprowadzał nad wyspą testy Phantom Ruby i za jego pomocą wytworzył iluzję starożytnej wioski Klanu Knucklesa, w której Knucklesa i Silvera zaatakował Chaos. Po pokonaniu potwora cała iluzja zniknęła, a Knuckles i Silver udali się na powierzchnię, by powstrzymać nadchodzące zło. Doktor Eggman opuścił Angel Island, będąc zadowolonym z efektów. Sonic Mania Adventures [[Plik:SMA ep 1 21.png|thumb|Fragment Angel Island w Sonic Mania Adventures]] Po wydarzeniach jakie miały miejsce w Sonic Forces Klasyczny Sonic powrócił na Angel Island, ale zastał wyspę w kilku miejscach rozkopaną. Później dostrzegł Doktora Eggmana, który porwał zamieszkujące wyspę Flicky. Sonic ruszył im na pomoc, ale wpadł w pułapkę doktora. Zdołał jednak przechytrzyć naukowca i sprawić, aby złapał się one we własną pułapkę. Sonic uwolnił się następnie dzięki pomocy Flicky. Zdobył także od Eggmana urządzenie, które było w stanie namierzać Szmaragdy Chaosu, które trafiły na wyspe. Sonic spotkał potem Tailsa i obaj pokonali Eggmana, który chciał wykopać Szmaragd Chaosu przy użyciu swojego Egg Mobilu. W tym czasie Knuckles próbował znaleźć bezpieczne miejsce, w którym mógłby umieścić Główny Szmaragd. Spotkał także Ray'a, który przybył na Angel Island będąć w poszukiwaniu swojego przyjaciela, Mighty'ego. Knuckles wyrzucił go jednak, kiedy Ray chciał dotknąć Głównego Szmaragd. Później kolczatka był zajęty walką z Rhinobotami i nie zauważył że Główny Szmaragd został ukradziony przez Tornado, które ukradł Eggman. Nieco późneij Ray został zaatakowany przez Metal Sonica, który przemierzał wyspę i zniszczył dużą część dżungli. Mighty przybył mu z pomocą. Stracił jednak swój Szmaragd Chaosu w trakcie walki. Metal Sonic odleciał do bazy Eggmana, a Mighty i Ray podążyli za nim. Do bazy dotarli także Sonic i Tails. Czterej bohaterowie stoczyli walkę z Metal Soniciem. Na końcu przybył do nich Knuckles, który wyrzucił Metal Sonica i Eggmana z bazy, oraz zabrał Główny Szmaragd. Sonic i jego przyjaciele udali się na wspólne chili-dogi. Tymczasem Eggman i Metal Sonic rozbili się w dżungli. Doktor porzucił złamanego Metal Sonica i wrócił do swojej bazy. Zimą Amy Rose przybyła na Angel Island i zabrała Metal Sonica z powrotem do bazy doktora, przemierzając Mushroom Hill Zone i IceCap Zone. Doktor przyjął swojego robota, co bardzo uspokoiło Amy. Dziewczyna dała także Sonicowi kwiatek. W innych grach Sonic Pinball Party W grze Sonic Pinball Party jeden ze stołów do pinballa wzorowany jest na poziomie Angel Island Zone z gry Sonic Advance. Pojawia się tu również Tikal, jako kamienna rzeźba. Sonic the Hedgehog 2 (2013) W reedycji ''Sonic the Hedgehog 2'' z 2013 roku Angel Island pojawia się krótko pod koniec dobrego zakończenia, które gracz może uzyskać przez zebranie wszystkich Szmaragdów Chaosu. W zakończeniu Death Egg zbliża się do Angel Island i rozbija na wyspie. Doktorowi Eggmanowi udaje się przetrwać. Naukowiec wścieka się nad zgliszczami swojego zniszczonego Death Egg Robota, podczas gdy z krzaków obserwują go oczy Knucklesa. W oryginalne scena ta nie pojawia się. Sonic Mania Plus [[Plik:Angel Island Mania 34.png|thumb|Angel Island Zone w Sonic Mania Plus]] W Sonic Mania Plus Sonic został przeniesiony do Angel Island Zone przez Phantom Ruby. Eggman umieścił również na wyspie kapsułę, w której uwięzieni zostali Mighty i Ray. Sonic uwolnił uwięzionych, ale jednym z nich okazała się być Heavy Magician, która zabrała Phantom Ruby. Heavy Magician odniosła Phantom Ruby do Hard-Boiled Heavies, których szczątki leżały na wyspie. Heavy King przeniósł Sonica i jego przyjaciela, oraz Hard-Boiled Heavies z Anielskiej Wyspy do Green Hill Zone. W innych mediach Komiksy Sonic the Comic [[Plik:Floating Island STC.png|thumb|Floating Island w Sonic the Comic]] W komiksach Fleetway Angel Island nosiła nazwę Floating Island. Lot zapewniało jej sześć Szmaragdów Chaosu. Jeśli jednak Główny Szmaragd zostały zabrany z wyspy, ta zaczęłaby spadać. Tak jak w grach, Knuckles mieszkał na wyspie od tak dawna jak tylko pamiętał. Ruiny i starożytne pisma były dla niego jedynym źródłem poznania dawnej cywilizacji, która mieszkała na tych terenach - Starożytnych Kolczatek. Początkowo wyspa uważana była za mit, ale później stała się głównym punktem wielu operacji Doktora Ivo Robotnika, w tym tej mającej na celu odbudowę Death Egg II. Po tym jak Sonic i Knuckles zniszczyli Death Egg, wyspa została oczyszczona z sił doktora. Floating Island stała się potem azylem dla mieszkańców Emerald Hill, do końca tyranii Robotnika. W późniejszych czasach była atakowana przez innych złoczyńców, którzy pragnęli jej bogactw, takich jak Drakon Empire i gang Ms Alphy. Pod koniec serii Knuckles był zmuszony rozrzucić Szmaragdy Chaosu, aby trzymać je z dala od Chaosa, co spowodowało że wyspa zatonęła w oceanie. Archie Comics thumb|Angel Island w komiksach W komiksach Archie Angel Island była początkowo znana jako "Floating Island". Została stworzona 600 lat temu, kiedy naukowcy Jordann i Kayla-La odkryli, że White Comet miała uderzyć i zniszczyć miasto Echidnaopolis. Z pomocą Fire Ants i wielu Szmaragdów Chaosu, udało im się podnieść dużą część lądu z Downundy do nieba. Floating Island była domem dla wielu osad, w tym kolczatek z Echidnaopolis i Dingo Regime z Cave Canem. Między tymi dwiema frakcjami wytworzyły się napięte relacje, spowodowane częstymi atakami Dingo Regime na sąsiadów, w celu zagrabienia technologii. Punktem zwrotnym w tkonflikcie był atak nuklearny dingo. Atak został powstrzymany, ale wyspa była zrujnowana. Guardian Hawking wykorzystał badania naukowe Dimitriego, aby przenieść osady do własnego kieszonkowego wymiaru, podczas gdy on i Brotherhood of Guardians zajmowali się oczyszczaniem wyspy. Potrzeba było 100 lat, aby przywrócić wyspę do naturalnego stanu, ale okazało się to skuteczne i przywróciło wiele plemion z powrotem. W pewnym momencie Doktor Robotnik stworzył tutaj Happyland Amusement Park, aby zniszczyć Knothole Feedom Fighters. Skutki uboczne Ultimate Anihilatora zniszczyły ostatnie kieszonkowe wymiary. Cave Canem uległa destrukcji, a Echidnaopolis powróciła na wyspę. Wówczas Floating Island została przemianowana na Angel Island, w hołdzie dla Angel-La, przodka Knucklesa. Krótko po tym Imperium Eggmana zaatakowało wyspę i zniszczyło Echidnaopolis, tworząc nową wersje Cave Canem. Dingo Regime szybko przejął kontrolę nad wyspę, ale ich miasto zostało zniszczone przez Enerjaka. Po Super Genesis Wave Angel Island stała się niemal identyczna jak w grach. IDW Publishing thumb|Angel Island w komiksach IDW W komiksach IDW Angel Island posiada historię taką samą jak w grach, do momentu wydarzeń z Sonic Forces. Po wojnie została podbita przez Neo Metal Sonica i Egg Fleet, stając się podniebną fortecą z metalowymi skrzydłami. Wokół Ołtarza Szmaragdów Neo Metal Sonic zbudował własną siedzibę, będącą posągiem Doktora Eggmana. Ostatecznie wyspę wyzwoliły jednak siły Resistance. Animacje Sonic the Hedgehog (SatAM) [[Plik:Floating Island SatAM.png|thumb|Floating Island w serialu Sonic the Hedgehog]] W serialu''Sonic the Hedgehog'' Angel Island, tutaj pod nazwą Floating Island, była mityczną wyspą nad Mobiusem, gdzie znajdowały się Time Stones. Odkryli ją Dulcy, Sonic i Sally, a następnie przybyli tutaj aby zdobyć Time Stones i cofnąć się do czasów zanim Doktor Robotnik podbił Mobius. Sonic Underground [[Plik:Floating Island Underground.png|thumb|Floating Island w serialu Sonic Underground]] W serialu Sonic Underground Floating Island znana jest tylko jako Floating Island, a lot umożliwia jej Szmaragd Chaosu. Sonic i jego rodzeństwo przybyli tutaj podczas poszukiwania swojej matki. Knuckles pomylił ich ze złodziejami, którzy mogliby ukraść Szmaragd Chaosu z wyspy. Po tym jak kolczatka dowiedział się, że Sleet i Dingo go kłamali, sprzymierzył się z Soniciem i pomógł w powstrzymaniu złoczyńców. Sonic X [[Plik:Angel Island Sonic X-0.png|Angel Island w Sonic X|thumb]] W serialu Sonic X Angel Island posiada przeszłość w dużym stopniu taką samą jak w grach. Główny Szmaragd zapewnia jej lot, a kiedy wyspa go nie posiada - spada do oceanu. W wyniku drugiej Kontroli Chaosu znalazła się w świecie ludzi, ale potem powróciła do świata Sonica. Gdy Metarexy zaatakowały, okazało się że Angel Island była miejscem w którym spoczywało Planeto Jajo świata Sonica. Gdy zostało skradzione, życie na planecie zaczęło obumierać. Sonic Boom W serialu Sonic Boom Angel Island została krótko wspomniana, jako miejsce z którego pochodzi Knuckles. Ciekawostki *Niedaleko Kalifornii w Stanach Zjednoczonych znajduje się prawdziwa wyspa o nazwie Angel Island. Kategoria:Wyspy